Avatar Austin
by candycat85
Summary: Austin is the Avatar, who loves having fun. Ally is his waterbending teacher, who thinks Austin slacks off too much. Auslly. One-shot.


"Austin..come on!" Ally complained. They have been out training for an hour but Austin wasn't cooperating. "If you don't get this down, you'll have nothing to show the Fire Lord next month!" Ally crossed her arms. Austin was using his airbending to cover slightly above ground.

"Oh will you lighten up!" said Austin. "I've already got that stuff down. I need a break.." Ally rolled her eyes. "You always need a break! You haven't done anything! You've probably had the easiest rein as the Avatar in like, a century!" Ally walked away from austin and sat on the grass next to Trish and Dez. Austin got back on the ground and sighed. "That's not true..remember when I stopped that evil spirit from attacking that village?" Austin said.

Ally scowled. "That wasn't a spirit is was hungry platypus-bear!" she said.

"Yea well..whatever.." Austin said as he sat next to his friends. "I'm just bored with waterbending. It's so much like airbending." he rested his head in his hands. Trish stood up.

"Well let's try some earthbending. It should be more exciting for you since it's the opposite of airbending" she said. "Dez, go stand over there." she pointed to spot.

"How can I help? I'm not a bender.'' said Dez. Trish scoffed.

"I know, just do what I say!" Trish growled. Dez obeyed. "Now, Austin try to knock Dez over by bending the ground under him." Trish said.

"Whatever you say, Sifu Trish." said Austin as he stood up.

"Hey, how come you never call me Sifu Ally?" Ally asked.

"Would you like me to call you that?" Austin asked Ally. Before she could answer, he winked at her and ran over to Trish. Ally blushed and hugged her knees.

Austin stood sturdily in front of Dez. In one quick motion, the earth was uprooted from under Dez and he fell back. "..Ouch." said Dez as he stood back up. Austin laughed.

"Alright..that's enough, you've got it.." said Trish as she sat back down next to Ally.

"What? That's it?" asked Ally. "That's not training!"

"Hey, I can tell he knows his stuff. He doesn't need anymore of my training for now..I'm going home." said Trish as she started walking towards the village.

"You and Austin are so lazy!" called Ally after both Trish and Dez started walking home.

"I'm not lazy!'' said Austin. "I just need a break!" Ally glared at him.

"Trish and I agreed to move to _your _village to teach _you _bending but all you care about is having fun!" Ally was getting very mad. "You're the Avatar for crying out loud!"

"Yea, I'm the Avatar, which means I can do whatever I want!" Austin yelled. Ally narrowed her eyes at him. She could feel her blood boiling.

"That's not what being the Avatar is about! You have responsibilities!" Ally yelled. "What if Fire Lord Poa sees your poor skills and thinks your whole airbending village is weak? What if he tries to wage war and destroy your village!" Ally said.

"Oh _whatever_!" Austin said. "That would never happen! You worry about everything too much!"

"Well someone has to! said Ally. "You need to work harder!"

"You think my skills are poor?" Austin said. "You have no idea how hard I work!"

"Oh _whatever_!" Ally said, mimicking him. Before Ally could react, the ground moved beneath her feet, making her stumble. Austin smirked. "Austin stop!" said Ally. Ally stumbled again as the ground shook hard, making her fall. She quickly sent a wave of partially-frozen water at Austin. Austin flinched as the small pieces of ice stung him. He knocked Ally backwards with a blast of air and soon the two were really fighting. This was not like training. Austin hurled rocks that whizzed past Ally's head. She used a rope of water to trip him. He covered her arms and legs in water and froze them. She quickly unfroze it and sent it back at him. He dodged it and soared upwards. He finally knocked her down and trapped her under a layer of earth. She struggled but it was no use,

He stood over her with one fist raised. His fist was ablaze with fire. Ally squeezed her eyes shut. Before, she would have never thought Austin would hurt her in a million years. Now she wasn't so sure. She expected him to burn her face just like the legendary Fire Lord Zuko. Instead, he let her go. The fire on his hand and in his eyes went out. The rock crumbled from around her. She was free. She stood up and looked at him. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. "I'm..I'm so sorry Ally.." he said. Ally walked over to him.

"No..I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so mean to you.." Ally said. She reached out to stroke his arm. He shook his head. "No, you were right. I do goof off too much. I need to work harder." he said. Now Ally shook her head.

"No, you were right..you really do have more skills than I thought..I guess you really have been paying attention." Ally said.

"Ally..you know I was never gonna really hurt you..right?" said Austin.

"And I was never gonna hurt you..at least not too bad." Ally said with a laugh.

"Hm..does this mean we can take a break and have fun?" Austin asked with a smile.

"Ok..ok..well what's so fun?" asked Ally as she put her hands on her hips. Austin quickly leaned over and kissed her. Ally's entire face went red. "W-why did you do that?" she asked.

"..Because it's fun..and I like you.." said Austin. Ally stared at him.

"B-but I'm your teacher!" said Ally. Austin shrugged.

"So?" said Austin. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time Ally closer her eyes and kissed him back. They broke apart.

"W-well maybe that's enough fun for now..." said Ally. ''Let's get back to training."

"Whatever you say, Sify Ally." said Austin.

"You don't have to call me that..." said Ally.

"Whatever you say...girlfriend." said Austin.

Ally blushed and smiled at him. The rest of the day they trained until dinner time. Austin took Ally back to his house where they ate dinner with his parents. Austin and Ally still maintained a teacher and pupil relationship during training time. But other times they acted very different. Austin and Ally couldn't be happier. They didn't fight anymore either.

"Hey Ally?" said Austin one day as they took a break from training.

"Hm?" Ally asked. Her eyes were closed and her face was pointed up to the sun.

"I love you." said Austin. Ally looked at him and blushed.

"I love you too." said Ally.

They lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Yes that ending was kinda lame I know. For reference on when this takes place, Austin is the next airbending Avatar after Aang. **


End file.
